Orgullo Herido
by EnterradoR
Summary: "¡Maldito Kakarotto! ¡Bulma confía más en ti que en mí!"


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic del 2017 y también mi fic número 50 :D Cuando comencé a escribir nunca pensé que llegaría a esta cantidad y aunque varios hay que continuarlos todavía (algún día lo haré xD) me siento orgulloso y feliz de haber llegado a esta cifra. Espero seguir entreteniendo a quien me lea y que la inspiración me siga acompañando. Muchas gracias a todos quienes han leído alguna de mis historias. Es todo un honor para mí :D

Pasando a este fic contaré que se me ocurrió por una escena de Super en que Bulma le dice a Goten y Trunks que en el futuro Goku se encargaría de todo, olvidando a Vegeta. Él escucha eso y se notó que le molestó, aunque no dijo nada. Tomando esa escena se me ocurrió este fic aunque en realidad puede ubicarse en cualquier momento en que Goku y Vegeta vayan a enfrentar algún peligro.

Por cierto, hay una pequeña crítica a Goku así que si eres fan acérrima/o del personaje es mejor que no leas esto. Por último quiero dedicarle este fic a mi queridísima amiga Ina Minina por su valiosa amistad. Ojalá te guste este fic Romi ;D

* * *

 _ **Orgullo Herido**_

* * *

 _"Goku se encargará de todo"._

Vegeta sintió el cruel abrazo del orgullo herido. Esas palabras provocaron un fuego iracundo en su interior. Tanto Kakarotto como él partirían muy pronto a enfrentar una nueva amenaza, pero ante los niños su esposa sólo había mencionado a su eterno némesis como la llave de la victoria. Al maldito y detestado Kakarotto. Y aunque la causante fuera su mujer, no permitiría una afrenta así. Esperó pacientemente que los niños se fueran del lugar y una vez sucedido esto, el saiya de pura cepa se acercó para encararla:

—Así que Kakarotto se encargará de todo. Que gran confianza me tienes, mujer — ironizó a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos. Hecho esto, el enojo en sus facciones subió niveles.

Bulma lo miró tranquilamente; esbozó una sonrisa en su faz y contestó:

—Por supuesto que tú también ayudarás — terminó haciendo un divertido guiño cómplice.

Evidentemente la científica no había comprendido la real importancia que tenía el asunto para el orgulloso príncipe sin reino. No le otorgó el peso suficiente a su reclamo.

—¿Ayudar? —contestó incrédulo a la par de ofendido— ¿Tan poca valía me tienes que piensas que sólo puedo ayudar? —dio un bufido que denotó su frustración abiertamente. — Yo —se indicó a sí mismo con el pulgar— seré quien se encargará de todo.

Parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces antes de responder. No pensó que su esposo le daría tanta importancia a algo así. De haberlo sabido no habría mencionado a su amigo de toda la vida.

—Ay, Vegeta, fue solamente un comentario, no pensé que anduvieras tan sensible —intentó quitarle el hierro al asunto, aunque no de la mejor manera.

—Que sensibilidad ni que nada —refutó aumentando el volumen de su voz —, eres mi mujer y una pareja está para apoyar al otro, eso es lo que me has dicho miles de veces. Pero resulta que en vez de apoyarme a mí apoyas al imbécil de Kakarotto. Crees que es más fuerte que yo. ¡Confías más en él que en mí! —vociferó para dejar totalmente clara su molestia, como si la vena que sobresalía en su frente no fuera suficiente indicio.

Bulma fue poseída por la sorpresa, la cual la obligó a parpadear un trío de veces. No pensó que un simple comentario lo molestaría de esa manera, pero no tardó mucho en entender que había cometido un error: que nombrase solamente a Goku afectaría el orgullo de Vegeta quisiera o no. Obviamente se había sentido menospreciado como guerrero ante su eterno rival.

Bajó la mirada, pensativa, y comenzó a hilvanar ideas en su mente, buscando la respuesta precisa que menguara la molestia del guerrero. Sin embargo, su boca se independizó del cerebro un instante y sólo atinó a balbucear lo siguiente:

—Pero Vegeta...

—Pero nada —la cortó de inmediato—. Me decepciona tu actitud, Bulma —cerró mencionando su nombre, indicativo de que hablaba muy en serio.

"Vaya, si que le he herido el orgullo. Tendré que hacer algo para arreglarlo" reflexionó tras unos cuantos segundos, a la vez que observaba el talante indignado de su príncipe.

—Vegeta no quería ofenderte y tampoco menospreciarte, es sólo que Goku es mi amigo y salvó muchas veces este planeta. No es que no confíe en ti, es que la costumbre me orilló a nombrarlo a él —explicó usando hábilmente su voz más conciliadora, aquella que a él le costaba contradecir.

—Llevo ya muchos años viviendo en la Tierra; soy tu pareja y como tal ya es hora de que confíes en mí como guerrero antes que en Kakarotto — su volumen de voz bajó un poco, aunque la molestia en su cara no lo hizo un ápice.

La fémina enfocó su mirada en el suelo, otra vez pensativa. Normalmente cuando Vegeta le reclamaba algo, ella no dudaba en discutirle en forma airada hasta "derrotarlo". Pero esta vez no tenía sentido buscarle pelea cuando en el fondo tenía razón. Debía tenerle más fe a él que a Goku, puesto que su esposo, ahora, también era un protector del planeta que lo había cobijado.

—Tienes razón —musitó—, pero es que yo no pensé que un simple comentario te afectaría así — volvió a justificarse.

—No me afecta, pero me molesta —renegó rápidamente, algo inherente a su personalidad combativa.

—Te molesta porque te afecta —lo corrigió sin dudar. Para bien o para mal, ella tenía tanta combatividad como él.

El saiyan gruñó como respuesta implícita. Y como explícita dijo lo siguiente: — Como sea, me disgusta bastante que lo nombres a él antes que a mí.

Inexorablemente, una mirada comprensiva nació en la científica. Le habría tomado las manos, pero sabía que estando molesto su hombre impediría el contacto.

—Ay Vegeta, acepto mi error, pero de ningún modo era mi intención menospreciarte. De hecho, yo creo que tú eres mejor padre y mejor esposo que Goku... en eso ya eres el mejor — todo su semblante se encargó de irradiar lo convencida que estaba de su afrimación.

El guerrero saiya frunció el ceño, abiertamente extrañado ante el singular consuelo esgrimido por su mujer.

—¿Y eso a mí de qué rayos me sirve?

Bulma se vio obligada a dar un par de suspiros, invocando paciencia a través de ellos.

—Es un gran halago, de hecho es uno de los mejores cumplidos que alguien puede recibir.

—Bah, tonterías — desdeñó impregnando su cara de un simulado asco; aunque para su pesar, tal afirmación logró despertar su curiosidad —: ¿Y por qué dices que soy mejor padre y mejor esposo que él?

—Bueno, es lo que yo creo. Goku es muy noble y un grandísimo héroe, pero dejó a sus hijos y a su esposa más de siete años. Tú nunca has hecho eso. Eres hosco y una bestia malhumorada, incluso más de lo que a mí me gustaría, pero siempre has estado a mi lado y el de Trunks, cuidándonos... —sus ojos emocionados no dudaron un segundo en colmarse de orgullo y admiración.

Vegeta no pudo evitar observarla cuidadosamente. Ese brillo en la mirada azur le resultó realmente llamativo e incluso fascinante. ¿Qué era esa extraña energía que desprendían sus ojos en ese momento? En realidad la pregunta ni siquiera era necesaria. El sublime resplandor que emitían gritaba claramente la respuesta:

Esos luceros brillaban de amor. Del más genuino y exquisito amor.

Ese poderoso sentimiento que de alguna inexplicable manera, también nació en él desde tantos años atrás. Le costó un mundo, una galaxia e incluso un universo asumir que también tenía un corazón capaz de amar. ¡Cuán dificultoso le fue lidiar con un sentimiento que se rehusaba a tener! Pero ella, a pesar de todo lo malo que él fue, no lo abandonó. De algún modo, fue capaz de avizorar la clase de hombre en que se convertiría.

Y gracias a aquello, ahora esos ojos le gritaban la más profunda admiración.

—Sé que tu meta es ser más fuerte que Goku — interrumpió ella sus pensamientos —, pero no es eso lo que yo amo de ti. Yo te amo por la clase de hombre en que te has convertido. El gran padre y esposo es a quien yo amo y admiro —su voz vibró, llena de fulgurante emoción —. Tú eres más fuerte que Goku, pero no en lo que tanto ansias... sino en algo mucho más importante —sonrió realmente feliz.

Vegeta separó un poco sus labios a causa de la sorpresa que inundó su ser. Superada ésta, asimiló el punto de su mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: ser el mejor guerrero no era lo que provocaba esa brillante mirada en Bulma. Lo que amaba era al hombre detrás del guerrero. Aquél que cuidaba a su familia con un ahínco inigualable y que sería capaz de dar su vida por los suyos. Y para ella, eso lo hacía el más fuerte de todos.

—Bueno — interrumpió ella sus reflexiones —, de todas formas sé lo importante que es para ti tu faceta de guerrero, así que te prometo que desde ahora nunca más mencionaré a Goku antes que a ti.

—Ya no importa — suavizó su voz dura de siempre. La ira que en un comienzo había sentido se había desvanecido tan pronto como había llegado.

—¿Cómo que ya no importa? ¿Por qué?

Vegeta sólo la miró profundamente y le dedicó una media sonrisa. No era necesaria una respuesta cuando Bulma también la sabía: él si era más fuerte que Kakarotto.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
